criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Devil's Advocate
The Devil's Advocate is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fourth case of the game as well as the city of Ivoryfall. It is also the fourth case to take place in Applewood Heights, a district based in Ivoryfall. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, the Ivoryfall Police Department was nearly killed by a "ghost" called The Dragon via poisonous nerve gas concealed in a gift box. Brock and the player went back to the station, only to hear from Kenny that Lucy Lee, a Chinese martial artist who went savage and put Biyu in the hospital, suddenly vanished. Not only that but Dr. Zhao called Brock and informed him of Cody and Biyu's sudden disappearances. The team were on their way to the hospital when they hear a particularly unusual noise coming from behind them. Still suffering from pain, Brock slammed the brakes on the patrol car. Brock opened the trunk to find an elderly retired woman named Viola Chesterfield dead with hundreds of thumb tacks jammed into her body. Kenny confirmed that blood-loss was the cause of death and that the killer chose to gamble the victim's life. Due to Cody and Biyu being absent, Kenny and Sam are forced to take over their roles in analyzing. In the middle of the investigation, Biyu returned to the station and informed the team that she and Cody were ambushed at the hospital and were forced to flee in the city sewers. Since the two were separated, the team went to the sewers and were forced to flag Cody as a suspect for his suspicious activities and secret that Viola was about to expose to his father. Casino employee Hilda Timmons doesn't have a clear motive but she reveals that Viola cheated on her husband with another man in the past. This "other man" is soon revealed to be Dr Zhao himself, who harbored a deep dislike towards the victim for lying to him about not being married. The team finally met the founder of Spy Inc., Roxanne Smith, who ended up losing a lot of money by the victim's false claims of defunct products. Goth satanist Elwin Cadogan returned and the team learns of him being bullied in the past and in the present for doing what he enjoys. Elwin despised Viola in particular for discriminating him every day and admitted that he was glad that she was dead. After collecting all of the evidence, the killer was incriminated to be the casino employee, Hilda Timmons. When the team went to arrest Hilda at the casino, she was initially nowhere to be seen. A note pinned to a casino table alerted the team of Hilda's presence at a local church. As the team went to arrest her, Hilda immediately admitted her horrible crime and was at the church to atone for her sins. Hilda explained that she was furious upon discovering that her mother had a one-night-stand with Dr Tai Zhao and had her. Brock was shocked at this revelation but Hilda strongly believed that her mother is now resting in Heaven and that she won't be doomed in Hell for what she did to her. Hilda thought that she didn't have to go to jail now but she was soon disappointed when the team shipped her off to the Honorable Brighton. The Honorable Brighton made it clear that she didn't tolerate religious hypocrites and deemed Hilda as one for committing a horrible act on her own mother. Hilda said that putting her behind bars is completely unfair since she already asked God for forgiveness and he accepted. Brighton had enough of Hilda's spittle and issued her a 30-year jail sentence with a 20-year parole possibility. Following Hilda's indictment, Cody went missing again but Dr. Zhao also suddenly vanished. Biyu wanted to join the player in finding Cody while Kenny accompanied the player in locating Dr. Zhao. Brock didn't feel good and wanted to take a break. Biyu and the player went to the sewers and found Cody's cellphone which Biyu analyzed. She found out that Cody actually consulted Dr. Zhao in a plan to ambush The Dragon at the upcoming Chinese festival. Cody had secretly organized this plan in order to protect Biyu as he discovered that she is their next kidnapping target after Dr. Zhao. Cody also suspected Roxanne of being The Dragon since his findings led him to Spy Inc. and her prejudice against the Chinese. When the duo interrogated Roxanne, she immediately refused to talk to Biyu about Cody. Biyu let out some steam before Roxanne rewarded the player. Kenny and the player investigated Main Street where they found a camera which Sam analyzed. The camera belonged to Dr. Zhao and the footage on it shocked the team. The footage depicted Dr. Zhao filming himself as he was inside an undisclosed location which he revealed to be an underground facility. He enters a room and is shocked to see what was in front of him. Suddenly, he drops the camera and goes savage. A shadow is seen stretching on the wall, which Sam couldn't figure out who. The shadow detains Dr. Zhao and ends the recording. Kenny is confused as to how the camera ended up on Main Street. Elwin Cadogan rushed into the lab and requested to speak to the player about a conspiracy. In the interrogation room, Elwin stated that The Dragon is a prejudiced person who is the one responsible for kidnapping the now twenty-nine Chinese citizens. How they are calm one second and savage the next is beyond Elwin's comprehension but he does know that Applewood Heights will soon fear the Chinese for their savage ways. Back at the office, Cody texts Biyu about where he is and does a video chat. He explains that he's at the casino, investigating The Dragon. All Cody wanted was to protect Biyu from harm and reminded Biyu about the promise he made to her in the hospital. Suddenly, Cody screams and the video chat ends. Determined and fearful, Biyu demanded that her and the player find more clues to find Cody at the casino. The duo found Cody's hat with blood on it. Upon finding it, Biyu let out a cry before asking the player to extract a sample. After doing so, Biyu analyzed the blood and determined that it was Roxanne's blood. Biyu demanded answers from Roxanne, to which she blatantly offends Biyu by degrading her. Biyu fires back and wishes Roxanne was dead before storming off. Once again, Roxanne gave something to the player for their hard work. Nightfall descended upon Applewood Heights as Cody and Dr. Zhao were still missing. Clear joins in and assuages Biyu as she begins to really worry about Cody and begins wondering about the conspiracy theory Elwin had. She thinks that The Dragon really hates the Chinese and is intentionally making them savage so that the district will fear them. Why they kidnap them afterwards rather than letting them roam free to hurt others so that they can be feared really stumped Biyu. All she knew was that there was indeed a conspiracy at work. The biggest Chinese festival Applewood Heights has ever had soon began. Biyu wanted a change of scenery and wanted to go to it with the team. As they did, people began screaming and running past the department members as they looked at someone dead inside a dragon float's mouth. Stats Victim *'Viola Chesterfield' (Found in the police trunk with thumb tacks all over her body) Murder Weapon *'Thumb Tack' Killer *'Hilda Timmons' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a gambler *The suspect had an organ transplant *The suspect drinks champagne Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has long hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a gambler *The suspect had an organ transplant *The suspect drinks champagne Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a gambler *The suspect drinks champagne Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has long hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a gambler *The suspect had an organ transplant *The suspect drinks champagne Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a gambler *The suspect had an organ transplant *The suspect drinks champagne Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has long hair Killer's Profile *The killer is a gambler. *The killer had an organ transplant. *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer has long hair. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Duct Tape, Victim's Purse) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder weapon identified: Thumb Tack; Evidence: Killer is a gambler) * Examine Duct Tape. (Result: Powder) * Analyze Powder. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer had an organ transplant) * Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Torn Card) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: Casino Card; New Crime Scene: Casino Lounge) * Investigate Casino Lounge. [Clues: Locked Suitcase, Security Footage (Strange Man), Faded Platter; Prerequisite: Casino Card restored) * Examine Locked Suitcase. (Result: Necklace; New Suspect: Hilda Timmons) * Question Hilda Timmons about her ties to the victim. (Prerequisite: Suitcase decoded) * Examine Strange Man. (New Suspect: Tai Zhao) * Ask Dr Zhao what he was doing in the casino. (Prerequisite: Tai Zhao identified) * Examine Faded Platter. (Result: Weird Letters) * Analyze Weird Letters. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Roxanne Smith) * Talk to Roxanne Smith about her strained relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Weird Letters analyzed) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate City Sewers. (Clues: Locked Tablet, Wet Paper, Fishing Net; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) * Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Cody's Tablet; New Suspect: Cody Harper) * Ask Cody where he was. (Prerequisite: Cody Tablet's decoded) * Examine Wet Paper. (Result: Banking Account) * Analyze Banking Account. (12:00:00) * Question Roxanne Smith about her transaction. (Prerequisite: Banking Account analyzed) * Examine Fishing Net. (Result: Playing Cards) * Analyze Playing Cards. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer drinks champagne) * Investigate Casino Table. (Clues: Voodoo Doll, Broken Pendant; Prerequisite: Talk to Cody) * Examine Voodoo Doll. (Result: DNA) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00; New Suspect: Elwin Cadogan) * Ask Elwin Cadogan about his handcrafted doll of the victim. (Prerequisite: DNA analyzed) * Examine Broken Pendant. (Result: Victim's Pendant) * See what Hilda knows about the man in the pendant. (Prerequisite: Victim's Pendant restored) * Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 * Question Cody about his secret. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Car Trunk. (Clues: Thumb Tack Bottle, Torn Card; Prerequisite: Talk to Cody) * Examine Thumb Tack Bottle. (Result: Bloody Thumb Tack) * Analyze Bloody Thumb Tack. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer has long hair) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: Old Photo) * Ask Dr Zhao what he's doing in the old photo with the victim. (Prerequisite: Old Photo restored) * Investigate Sewer Conduit. (Clue: Faded Book; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Examine Faded Book. (Result: Satanic Book) * Analyze Satanic Book. (09:00:00) * Talk to Elwin Cadogan about his past. (Prerequisite: Satanic Book analyzed) * Investigate Main Street. (Clue: Trash Bag; All tasks before must be done first) * Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Champagne Glasses) * Analyze Champagne Glasses. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer has brown eyes) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Pride and Prejudice (4/7). (1 star) Pride and Prejudice (4/7) * Investigate Main Street. (Clue: Broken Pieces; Available after unlocking Pride and Prejudice 4/7) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Locked Camera) * Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Video Camera) * Analyze Video Camera. (06:00:00) * Ask Elwin Cadogan about his conspiracy theory. (Reward: 5,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Video Camera analyzed) * Investigate City Sewers. (Clues: Cody's Cellphone; Available after unlocking Pride and Prejudice 4/7) * Examine Cody's Cellphone. (Result: Code Deciphered) * Analyze Cody's Cellphone. (09:00:00) * Question Roxanne Smith about Cody's whereabouts. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Cody's Cellphone analyzed) * Investigate Casino Lounge. (Clue: Cody's Hat; All tasks before must be done first) * Examine Cody's Hat. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (12:00:00) * Ask Roxanne Smith about her blood on Cody's hat. (Reward: CEO Suit; Prerequisite: Blood analyzed) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia * This is one of the cases in which a main character was flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Ivoryfall